Hot in Here
by msjgatsby
Summary: The fluffier direction 03x09 could have taken when Paige went to meet Toros in the white dress.


This is a quick one shot scene PIKE scene I wrote before the episode where Paige killed Toros. I liked the storyline they went with, but as with the whole season, I would of liked more Pike. And more consistent focused redeemed Paige (Because I'm still pissed that the Season 2 ending seemed so out of character).

* * *

Mike hears the door to the stakeout van slide open behind him, but keeps his eyes carefully trained on the equipment in front of him. He can tell without looking who's entered the small space with him. The small van seems to fill with her perfume and Mike closes his eyes and inhales deeply. All his senses seem sharper now that the drugs are out of his system, and the familiar scent yanks him back to nights wrapped up in her sheets.

"All set?" Paige asks nervously. She clearly doesn't want to do this, but she knows she's the only one who can.

"Yeah, all good in here. Remember, if it gets too much… I'm right out here. If you need anything, you just say, 'Is it hot in here?' and I can have 30 armed guys in there in twenty seconds." Mike reminds her as he pauses checking the equipment to speak over his shoulder. He doesn't dare look back at her. He hasn't looked at her since he's detoxed. Not really. He's stared at the spot right behind her ear when he's spoken to her, but can't meet her eyes. He's too ashamed.

"I've got it, Mike. It won't come to that." Paige says, with more confidence than she currently feels. Tightening the wrap on her dress she strikes a pose and asks, "How do I look?"

Mike has been avoiding looking at her, other than out of the corner of his eye, but he has to now. He stands up straight, bracing himself, and lets his gaze fall to her high heel shoes and then slowly rake up the expanse of her tan legs to the soft white fabric of the dress that clings to her perfect figure. Her breath catches in her throat under his intense stare and as his eyes linger on her lips before finally rising to meet her eyes. She feels dizzy.

"Like a headlight." Mike sighs the words, and gives her a shy sad smile that makes her heart race and break at the same time. It feels like ages ago she was modeling a different white dress for Mike, after their first night together. The soft giggling and flirting. The excitement at the promise of their future together. If only they'd known...

The quietness fills the van as the two stare at each other.

"Mike, I-" Paige begins to speak, but she doesn't know what she's going to say. Apologize? Explain? Ask him what happened? She doesn't know where to start, but doesn't need to, because Mike's voice interrupts her and his eyes fall back to the equipment.

"Yep, all looks good. Charlie should be here shortly, and then you're good to go meet with Toros." Mike says, changing the subject and trying to ignore the slight shaking of his hand that he balls into a fist and then shoves in his pocket. "Remember if you need me, if you need backup I mean, just say the word and-"

"I know, Mike. Thanks." Paige cuts him off this time. When did it get to be so hard just to be alone in a room with him?

"Don't thank me. I shouldn't have asked you to do this." Mike reminds her.

"I would have done it anyways. I want to know what's going on with Briggs just as bad as you do." Paige assures him.

"I know, but remember, if it gets to be too much just say-" He turns around to face her again, but she's stepped forward behind him to double check her mic with the equipment and his sudden movement causes her bump into him. He reaches out to steady her, his hands resting on her hips as he realizes how close they're standing, face to face, in the small space. "-It's hot in here."

The words seem to run out of air as all the air seems to dissipate around them, replaced with a tension that seems to buzz around them. He stares down at her eyes, but her eyes are trained on his lips as she absentmindedly repeats, "It's hot in here."

His gaze lowers to her lips as he wets his with the tip of his tongue. She really did look stunning. He can feel her breath brushing over his lips, and he inhales deeply, the perfume and the mint and the soft smell of her forming a lethal combination.

This isn't for him. This is a carefully laid trap. Toros would be all over her in a moment. Mike's fingertips dig subconsciously into the soft flesh of her hips at the thought. Mike is jealous. He doesn't want her to go to Toros. He wants to keep her here. Wants her all to himself. Like a moth to a flame, she draws him in. He knows she's literally the death of him, but Mike can't resist. Her eyes flutter shut, and he leans down to taste the sweetest trap ever laid for a man.

His lips brush softly against hers and he feels a euphoria shoot through his veins like a cloud of oxycotin, and in less than a second he's hooked on her again. He immediately needs more and goes to deepen the kiss, but just at that moment the van door is pulled open. Light, air, and reason return to the small space and Mike and Paige guiltily pull apart.

Charlie was talking to the agent behind her as she crawls into the van and gives Mike a look of confusion as Paige exits. Charlie's not sure what she just saw out of the corner of her eye, but it can't be what she thought it was.

"Is she ok?" Charlie asks Mike, handing him a water bottle, which he begins to drink a little to quickly.

"Yeah, she's good to go. Let's get this over with." Mike says and his words are too rushed, too guilty, but he sits down in the chair putting the headphones on to listen to Paige and effectively ends the conversation.

"Alright." Charlie says, still feeling something is a little off, but sitting down beside Mike. "Can we open up a window or something? It's hot in here."


End file.
